


Not Alone

by Antimoni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimoni/pseuds/Antimoni
Summary: Will breaks his number one rule when he first meets Hannibal
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	Not Alone

As soon as Will looked at Hannibal, he knew. He could feel it, and his empathy would not let him ignore it. He quickly became hooked on it, that dizzying sensation of having the attentions of, not just a killer, but someone that could understand him.

He quickly found himself breaking his own rules, 'Don't look in the eyes, anywhere but the eyes,' just to get another glimpse. Another fraction of a second where for once he wasn't alone, lost in an endless ocean, but instead had someone there. 

The thought - sensation - didn't last long, but it was enough. Enough to allow the string of fate to entwine him irrevocably with Hannibal. God help anything that tried to unravel them.


End file.
